


When you past becomes your future

by havik2006v10



Category: bhna
Genre: Drama, Hate, Love, M/M, Romance, Virus, dabi - Freeform, epidemic, tomura shigaraki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havik2006v10/pseuds/havik2006v10
Summary: Years fighting, teasing and calling each other enemies. Guarding their heart, but deep down knowing what they both feel. Things changed between them when their whole worlds starts to crumble beneath their feet and the only thing they have is each other.Dabi x tomura shigarakiBNHA
Relationships: Tomura Shigaraki x Dabi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The List of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it :)

(POV TOMURA) 

I looked up at the ceiling, noticing small water droplets falling down onto the old wooden bed pushed against the wall. Toga, Twice and I didn't have much money to buy an apartment in a good state so here we were, in an old apartment that is much likely to fall apart any second. I let out a sigh and stood up from the chair I was sitting on. After, I had walked through the door and stepped foot inside the living room. I tried to run past Toga and Twice sitting on the brown colored sofa watching TV, but soon got a comment thrown my way when I stopped. 

"Hey, buddy, you're standing in the way." Twice pointed out at me, trying to tell me I was standing in front of the TV. I pulled my shoulders up and walked past them, not wanting to disturb them any further. 

Finally, I approached a large locker and opened it with a key that was hanging around my neck as a sort of necklace. I glanced up and saw my painting stuff laying on the highest shelf. I quickly examined the room and looked if someone was paying attention to me, luckily, nobody did and I stood on my toes, trying to grab my paint and easel. I got back on my feet and locked the locker with the key again. I turned around and walked past Twice and Toga for The second time, this time a little faster. I was planning to go to my room, but Toga stopped me. 

"Tommy? please come sit next to me and watch TV with us, will you?" She stared at me with big eyes,  
but secretly behind them was a glance of mischievous. 

"Toga, I don't like it when you call me that. Besides, I have other plans." She looked at me then at my paint stuff with a none caring look on her face. 

"What else where you going to do then?" She said playfully. Meanwhile, Twice was sitting in the corner of the sofa, glancing at us with a big smile painted on his face.

"O, Tomura, the last time you painted, it looked like it was about to attack us." Twice looked at my face and understood it wasn't the best way to say things like that "Wait, Hold up. I didn't mean it that way." 

"It's okay, it was just a joke right?" He nodded. 

"Yeah, I was. It was pretty but it looked a bit dark, that's a-." 

Then all channels of the TV were switched to one particular Channel, The News. Confused, we all looked at each other and tried to understand why this was happening. Twice and Toga made room for me to sit with them and I dropped myself down onto the brown sofa. After, Twice tried to make another comment, but Toga shushed him before he could and the woman on the TV started to speak. 

"Dear civilians, today has been announced that there is something bad coming, no heroes are here to safe us anymore. On the last Friday there was known that a virus had spread, 113 people have died in only 1 day. It wasn't very harmful until it crossed the boarder and is almost everywhere by now. we all know that this will be an pandemic, the people who will read their names in the following list will have access to a bunker build for these kind of outbreaks. The rest will... die. Stay safe." 

We all shared nervous looks. The list never stopped, it felt like ages and Twice jumped up from his seat. "I can't believe it we aren't on this fricking list." He walked from side to side, when eventually the walking started to look more like running. Toga on the other hand was still busy trying to read if we were on the list. 

Minoru Mineta   
Izuku Midoriya   
Momo Yaoyorozu   
Toru Hagakure   
Denki Kaminari   
Hanta Sero   
Shuichi Iguchi   
Jin Bubaigawara   
Himiko Toga  
Tomura Shigaraki   
Katsuki Bakugou   
Eijiro Kirishima  
Mina Ashido   
Rikido Sato  
Ochako Uraraka   
Tsuyu Asui

"Twice! Tomura! The three of us are on the list!!!" In a blink of an eye, Twice turned around grabbed me by the shoulders, happily shaking me back and forth. 

"WE ARE ON THE LIST, I JUST CAN'T BELIE-!" 

"Calm down Twice, you don't want Tomura to die as a human cocktail, do we? HAHHAHAH. Sorry I found it pretty funny." I looked at twice then back at Toga. 

"I liked it, kinda." Twice agreed to let me go and started to run to his room, probably already packing his stuff. 

"Um, Tommy, JIN GET BACK HERE!" Toga looked like she was going to freak out but tried to stay calm. She, again, pointed at the list, it seemed like the list wasn't finished yet.


	2. The Evacuation

"Um, Tommy, JIN GET BACK HERE!" Toga looked like she was going to freak out but tried to stay calm. She, again, pointed at the list, it seemed like the list wasn't finished yet.

~~~

Jin ran as fast as he could back to us and the TV, still in shock how hard Toga had screamed at him. I turned around only to see Toga curled up in the corner of the old, brown sofa, rocking herself back and forth. "Toga, why is it so bad that the list isn't finished? We are on it, isn't that the most important?" 

She looked confused and slightly irritated, but a sweet smile started to grow on her face, leaving her fangs visible. "Well, that doesn't mean we are the only people in that bunker and maybe you won't like it as much if I say there are some familiar faces on that list." Then Toga lifted her hand, pointing at two familiar names. 

Shota Aizawa   
Neito Monoma  
Mirio Togata  
Tamaki Amajiki  
Dabi  
Kai Chisaki  
Hitoshi Shinso  
Kyoka Jiro  
Shoto Todoroki

The world was going to end and I was locked up with the two people who I rather wanted to see dying. I thought I was finally saved from them. 

Jin then laid an hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but I slapped his hand of my shoulder and ran to my room. The blood pounded in my ears. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. My breathing became heavier and uncontrolled, making me hyperventilate. I couldn't see clear anymore, everything was blurry. I became dizzy and my body started to shake, making me fall to the ground. I leaned against my broken closet and covered my face with my hands. I cried for minutes maybe even hours and after what felt like years, Jin came walking in without even knocking onto my door. 

"Hey, we will survive, it'll be okay. Here." He handed me a bar of chocolate. "Panic attacks drain a lot of energie, so that's for you." I dried my tears, trying to smile, but broke again. 

"T-th-thank y-you." 

I was soon left alone again. It took a while till I had put myself back together, but eventually I managed to do so and started to pack my bags. I thought to myself. Dabi and Kai, it could be worse, well actually not, but okay calm down. I can just dodge and ignore them. maybe they are in a different department in the bunker. Maybe they don't make it on time. I tried to think of every possibility of not crossing paths with them, but it wasn't working. I was still panicking over the thought of having to deal with those people in the bunker. 

"TOGA! TOMURA! HURRY, THERE IS A TIMER ON THE TV, WE HAVE TWENTY MINUTES!" I grabbed what I really needed and left the rest behind, running to the living room to grab my painting stuff. That really meant the most to me. After my bags were done, Toga asked me to help her. I couldn't say no 'cause there were only 5 minutes left on the timer. I helped her and soon pushed Jin and Toga out of our apartment. For the last time we looked back. The apartment was shitty but all those beautiful memories we made I didn't want to lose. 

We walked down the stairs to the last floor and rushed outside to catch the bus who was waiting for us outside. We had ran into the bus and on the right side there were two spots left and one spot across the bus. I sacrificed myself and sat next to the stranger that I had spotted sitting alone. he was tall, rather muscular, and his face was hidden in a hoodie. After a second I suddenly realized next to who I sat. 

"Hello, Mophead, long time no see."


	3. An Old Frenemy

We walked down the stairs to the last floor and rushed outside to catch the bus who was waiting for us outside. We had ran into the bus and on the right side there were two spots left and one spot across the bus. I sacrificed myself and sat next to the stranger that I had spotted sitting alone. he was tall, rather muscular, and his face was hidden in a hoodie. After a second I suddenly realized next to who I sat. 

"Hello, Mophead, long time no see."

~~~

I jumped up in shock of the appearance sitting next to me whom I tried not to cross paths with for so long. Dabi the asshole, sitting next to me with the biggest smirk ever. O, how he enjoyed watching me being weak and afraid before him. He grabbed my hand and pushed me back to the spot next to him. He then squinted his eyes and let out a 'hot' chuckle. The fuck is wrong with me? 

"Let's start over Mophead! How are you doing?" He looked at me with an irritated look and I couldn't hold myself any longer. 

"The fuck are you doing here! Why were you even on the fucking list, you a-are-!" 

"I am what? Let me remind you that you are no saint either. We all have done some evil things, haven't we?" My blood started to boil and anger filled my body. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, the only thing I know is that if you cross my path again after this bus ride, I will definitely not be holding back anymore!" The whole bus ride I couldn't relax, but happily Dabi had shut his mouth after I had threatened him. Only, then the stupid man beside me let out a sigh after a few minutes. 

"Mophead, since when did we became like this?" I turned my head to the side he was sitting. 

"Since we met. We have never been something good like friends, so don't think we ever will be." 

Then something surprised me. I don't think I saw it right, but somewhere in those turquoise eyes I had seen a spark of guilt and pain from the words I had said to him. Did it hurt him, saying those words to him? Did he really wanted to start over again, but as friends instead of enemies? Tomura don't! Listen to yourself, he will never change! He's playing games with you! My mind told me different things then my heart and it made me tired. My eyes became heavy and before I knew it, I fell a sleep. 

~~~

45 minutes later

~~~

I woke up, eyes still heavy as I tried to open them. I yawned, rubbing my eyes in the meantime and suddenly I noticed that I was laying on DABI'S SHOULDER. His face somehow showed me he didn't care, but I retreated my body from his as soon as I understood what happened. 

"If you wanted to know it Mophead, we are almost there." He pointed at a big thick wall. He then smirked even bigger then before. "Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?" He let out a soft chuckle while he spoke up. 

My face burned from embarrassment and I knew if I could see myself, my cheeks would be as red as an tomato. "Your cheeks matches your eyes." I hid my face into my shirt and turned my head away, so he wasn't able to make fun of me anymore. 

"Tomura?" I heard a little whisper from the left of me so I took my face out of my shirt to see it was Toga. "Tommy, we have to split up." 

Confusion was filling my head.

"Toga where are you talking about?" I spoke up and she started to explain it to me. 

"Look, we have to split up because they will check us for the virus in pairs. We are all taken from the bus and tested elsewhere, so we have less risk that the virus would also be in the bunker. But... honesty, I don't like the idea." Toga looked concerned to me and then her eyes landed at Jin, who also had fallen asleep. 

"NEXT PAIR!!! TOMURA SHIGARAKI AND DABI 'NO LAST NAME GIVEN', PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"


	4. From Two To Three

"Look, we have to split up because they will check us for the virus in pairs. We are all taken from the bus and tested elsewhere, so we have less risk that the virus would also be in the bunker. But... honesty, I don't like the idea." Toga looked concerned to me and then her eyes landed at Jin, who also had fallen asleep. 

"NEXT PAIR!!! TOMURA SHIGARAKI AND DABI 'NO LAST NAME GIVEN', PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

~~~

I sat still, didn't want to move. Me and DABI? Together? As pair? What was going on? Thoughts floated through my mind, but right when I was drowning in my own thoughts, I felt a hand grabbing the neck of my shirt, pulling me off of the seat. "Stop exaggerating, Mophead. It will be fun!" 

I looked at him with an unbelievable glance in my eyes and it made him raise an eyebrow at my reaction, afterwards, it changed into a smile. 

"WAIT!! THERE IS GOING TO BE A GROUP OF THREE BECAUSE WE ARE WITH AN ODD NUMBER! KAI CHISAKI WILL JOIN TOMURA SHIGARAKI AND DABI 'NO LAST NAME GIVEN'!" 

Shocked I turned around, seeing a tall man with brown hair standing up from his chair. "Fuck!" Dabi looked confused at me. 

"You know the man?" 

"Kinda..... okay fine! Yeah, we dated for a bit." I lowered my head. "But it was a big mistake." 

My voice sounded like a whisper, but I knew the whole bus had heard me while Kai stepped towards me and Dabi. "Ahh Tomura! You already found me a problem so we broke up, but I never thought you could go any lower with picking another boyfriend." Dabi clenched his fists at that and a gleam of blue flames was quickly visible in his clenched fists. To my surprise, he cooled down fast and just sighed. 

"First of all, Mophead and I are not together and in my point of view I think I can get him higher then you could." My eyes went big when Dabi said the last sentence, I tried to hide the blush on my face by pulling my hoodie over my head, but failed when Dabi pulled me with him, pushing me out of the bus.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Somehow his touch felt comfortable but I didn't wanted to get any closer to him. In silence we were taken to a large gray building with no windows, where all three of us were first taken through each a different hallway and had to stand under a disinfectant shower. Using robots, they gave us new clothes and made us change clothing into a box. Then our old clothes were thrown into the fire to stop further spread. 

At the end, all of us had to undergo a scan where they could see if we were infected or not. if it was positive we were immediately carried away by the men in gigantic yellow suits. if it was negative we were allowed to go to the bunker using an airplane. Somehow I felt nervous as hell when it was Dabi's turn to do the scan. He was told to put his shirt off and had to lay down onto the platform. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and then it hit me. Dabi was even hotter without a shirt and honestly the lights made his muscles even clearer and the little sweat drips dripped down his body. 

"You're done with staring, Tomura? Because I don't want to interrupt it, but I have to lay down." 

"Sorr- sorry!" I lowered my head and looked at my feet. Why is he doing like this, is he playing a game with me? Then a gloved hand touched my chin, slightly lifting my head to meet Kai's eyes. 

"Careful Tomura. I was bad, but he is just like me. We all are no saints." 

"Overhaul, let the boy go!" 

"I thought you called him Mophead? What has changed?" 

"Nothing has changed." 

"Still I heard you call him boy instead of Mophead." 

"YOU BETTER LET HIM GO!" 

"No need to raise your voice, Mr. Dabi!" 

Both Kai and Dabi started to get angry at each other. I never had heard Dabi's voice when he was angry. Back at the bus, he already seemed angry but didn't show it, now on the other hand it seemed like he didn't try to hide the anger anymore. Kai, I knew, was pretty calm, but slowly he did get angry as well. I didn't want to see both of them trying to kill each other, but right before I could say anything, an woman's voice spoke up out of the speakers on the walls. 

"MEN!! STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU HAVE TO DO THAT SCAN AGAIN! AND THAT SHOULDN'T BE NECESSARY BECAUSE YOUR TESTED NEGATIVE!" 

Dabi seemed to back off, but still had anger in his eyes. It was Kai's turn to do the scan, he took off his jacket and shirt and laid down. The woman spoke up again. "KAI YOUR TESTED NEGATIVE, STAND NEXT TO DABI! TOMURA PUT YOUR SHIRT OFF AND LAY DOWN!" I obeyed and pulled my shirt over my head, laying down onto the cold platform. The platform slid into the wall and bright light followed my body shape. The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes to not turn blind. It all happened very quickly and when I got out of the wall still laying on the platform, our status was written on the sign above us. 

~~~  
Kai Chisaki: Negative   
~~~  
DABI 'No name given': Negative   
~~~  
Tomura Shigaraki: POSITIVE   
~~~


	5. Still Be Friends

The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes to not turn blind. It all happened very quickly and when I got out of the wall still laying on the platform, our status was written on the sign above us. 

~~~  
Kai Chisaki: Negative   
~~~  
DABI 'No name given': Negative   
~~~  
Tomura Shigaraki: POSITIVE   
~~~  
~~~

No! I fell to the ground, my head in my hands and tears started to wet the floor. How could I be tested positive? This can't be true! I screamed on the top of my longs, till my voice became harsh and barely could make any sound. Dabi had rushed towards me and petted my head, which messed up my whole hair. Somehow, it helped a little and I wiped my tears from my face. Kai had run away a long time ago because I was tested positive and he had some fear of blemishes or something. 

My flushed red eyes shot up at Dabi. "Get out, or you'll get infected too." He gave me a weak, but mischievous smile and returned my hair to how it was in the beginning. "Well, I don't mind, Mophead. You have something that is mine and I would like it back." He lifted his arm and opened his hand to ask with a sign if he could have it back. I did not understand him and raised one of my eyebrows to create an questioning expression on my face. 

He smirked, while speaking up again. It sounded like a whisper. "You have my feelings and I don't like that you stole them. I want it back." 

"I- I'm sorry." He looked pretty sad but still had a smirk on his face to hide it. We were both shocked when suddenly three men came running inside the room with big, yellow suits. They pulled Dabi off of the ground and lifted him up to carry him away from me. Dabi tried to scream something, but the only thing I could hear was the question: "I hope we still can be friends. I am sorry what I did to you!!" I bursted into tears again and felt an overwhelming feeling. I became short of breath and started hyperventilating. The ground was soaked with tears and I felt lightheaded when the men returned for me. They pulled me off of the floor and dragged me across the floor as I yelled for Dabi. I no longer felt anything and it went black. 

~~~ 

I woke up with a severe headache and tried to move. I couldn't move my arms and legs and I couldn't lift my neck to see where I was. "Ahh, no worries. You are tied up and this scan keeps track of everything that happens to you in your body. My name is Sako. Don't mind what I just said, I know it sounds weird that it can track everything inside your body. Even you know, down the shameful bits, like yo-...." Then Sako was interrupted by a green lizard. Wait?! A lizard?! 

"I think the man gets it Sako. We all know how interesting you find those bits." The green lizard smiled at his own comment and pushed Sako away. "My name is Spinner, we are here to look how you are doing." 

"SAKO, SPINNER! LET THE MAN ALONE, YOU TWO ARE MAKING HIM CONFUSED!" I looked around, but had forgotten that my neck and everything else was tied up while the woman's voice was getting closer. "My apologies. These two gentlemen are not the most smartest around here. I'm Magne. Sorry for the inconvenience of being tied up. It was just the best thing to do since the scan identifies your activities inside you body and you moved quite a lot when you were sleeping. Which caused that the scan couldn't keep up well." 

She released my legs first, then my arms and finally at last, my neck. It felt so good to move around freely and I thanked the woman called Magne. 

"Why are you here, without suits?! I mean, I was infected and-...?!" 

"You said it right. You were infected with the virus, but somehow, your body has been able to make antibodies against it. Your body is completely free from the virus. That's why you were attached to the scan, we wanted to know how you did it." I looked up with joy in my eyes. 

Maybe I could answer Dabi's question when I see him. I got quite happy when I thought about it. I don't know why, he was an enemy at first, but how he was doing towards me the last day was so sweet. Yes, he also teased me, playfully, but nonetheless he had also shown me his sweet and overprotective side. Especially after he learned about me and Kai and that we dated for a while. 

"Are you okay? you just laughed out of nowhere." I jumped up from the platform that I was laying on. "Yeah, yeah! I am okay!" 

The green lizard called Spinner jumped up as well. "Okay, you're really looking forward to go back to your friends, don't you?" 

"WHEN CAN I GO?!?!" I was shocked that I screamed that loud, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to see Dabi, I wanted to tell him that I kinda liked him. 

"The plane is right outside that door. You will get new clothing inside the plane. You will probably see your friends in the bunker, 'cause they got there a while ago." Magne smiled at me and pushed me through the door. My eyes went big when I heard two familiar voices. 

"TWICE, LOOK IT IS TOMMY!! HELLO, TOMMY!!"


	6. Save Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you all had to wait pretty long for this chapter.

"The plane is right outside that door. You will get new clothing inside the plane. You will probably see your friends in the bunker, 'cause they got there a while ago." Magne smiled at me and pushed me through the door. My eyes went big when I heard two familiar voices. 

"TWICE, LOOK IT IS TOMMY!! HELLO, TOMMY!!"

~~~

I was thrown into the plane and the doors closed slowly while Toga jumped on top of me with Twice joining her. I almost suffocated because of too little air and they quickly had let go of me.

"O. MY. GOD!!!! We thought you were dead!" Twice agreed with Toga and patted my shoulder hard. 

"Buddy, I am so glad to see you." I got a little awkward of all the concern and attention and started to look at the ground. 

"Thanks, but uuhh I survived so don't worry." 

"Yesyesyesyes, but we're just glad you survived."

"ATTENTION! SIT DOWN ON ONE OF THE SEATS THAT YOU CAN SEE ON THE LEFT AND RIGHT SIDE OF THE PLANE! CLOSE YOUR SEATBELT BEFORE WE TAKE OFF, SO THAT YOU ARE SAVE!" I sat down onto one of the seats on the left side of the plane and closed my seatbelt. Toga and Twice sat on both sides of me and closed their seatbelts as well. At that time I also noticed that there were other people on the plane, including heroes. One seemed very familiar to me: Katsuki Bakugou! Our first encounter wasn't very pleasant. I sort of kidnapped him and offered him a place into my organization since we both wanted to do what we wanted, but he refused before attacking me. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A throbbing vein was possible seeing in his neck while he spoke up and I clenched my fists. 

"Don't I deserve a opportunity to survive too?" His jaw clenched and the look in his eyes told me that he wanted to kill me desperately. 

"YOU FILTHY VILLAINS!!!" I crossed my arms at his words and yawned at him. It looked like he felt even more angry. 

He pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes, when one of the people next to him whispered something in his ear. What, I couldn't hear properly because of Toga who tapped onto my leg. "Who is he?" She said it as soft as possible to not make the angry hero even more angry and Twice spoke up from the right side of me. 

"Katsuki Bakugou, I heard about him. Well, more about his anger issues." He chuckled to himself, while looking at the still angry Katsuki. 

"Just don't pay attention to him. He isn't worth our time." 

Toga tilted her head. "What happened between you two? Something like with Kai and Dabi?" 

"No! We had kidnapped him and offered him a place in our league of villains. Though, the hero didn't like it that much." 

I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"He attacked me and the Bakufucker got out successfully." She laughed in amusement, slapping her thighs at my nickname for Katsuki. Then out of a sudden, Twice bumped his shoulder into mine. 

"Since when do you make jokes like that! That was my thing." We both bursted into laugher while the heroes on the other side looked stern at us. Probably to keep us quiet, but we, as villains, couldn't care less. We closed our eyes when bright light of the sun shined into the plane. It made us understand that we took off with the plane and were on our way to the bunker. And Dabi! Only I couldn't believe I had to be in the bunker with heroes too. 

~~~

"15 MINUTES TILL WE ARE THERE! STAY CALM WHILE WE LAND!" 

~~~

"YES! I can't sit still any longer!" 

"Twice, calm down. You don't want to get yourself killed, right?" 

"Toga?!" I furrowed a eyebrow at Toga. "Why would that kill him?" 

"Maybe when I want to kill him, I will." I narrowed my eyes and swallowed. "What are you talking 'bout?" 

"Never mind!" She smiled at herself and played with a knife that she had in her hand, meanwhile, I looked at twice with an questionable face expression. He lifted his shoulders and shook his head. 

"Freaks!" Bakugou cursed under his breath and a young boy spoke up with an half burned face and red hair and on the other side an normal face with white hair. "Bakugou, I shouldn't do that." Bakugou angrily turned his head around with blood dripping from his hands because of his nails digging into his hands. 

"Not now Shoto! Or do you want problems too." 

"I am just saying that it isn't necessary for now. Sorry if I offended you." They both rolled there eyes at each other, but still seemed neutral with one another. 

"Let's turn the heroes against each other." I crossed my arms. 

"Toga, no, well maybe. I mean not now." 

She swung around with her knife in the air, looking disappointed at my comment. Then the plane fell slightly, then again and then again. We were finally landing. That meant I can finally tell Dabi how I feel. A warm feeling filled my body and I tried to suppress it a little. The back of the plane opened slowly and a walking path emerged from the bottom of the plane, probably for easier access. We opened the seatbelts and ran outside of the plane and into the bunker. We were led through a hall and ended up in a large inner garden underground. It was explained that food grew here and we could have a break as well. 

We walked past a swimming pool, then past the library and a gym. The bunker literally had everything you could think of and then we arrived at the 'houses'. The group we walked with were obliged to follow a guide who was brought us to our 'houses' because it was so big you could get lost easily. 

Toga received number 12 for her 'house'. Twice, 65. Katsuki, 197. The boy named Shoto got 256. But for the rest we had to walk with the group through all the hallways that were there and there were countless 'houses'. One by one, people of our group disappeared into there giving 'houses', but my 'house' had to be far away of course. Toga and Twice were really lucky that their 'houses' were not so far away. There were only 6 people left and had already past the number 467 while walking. It was getting duller and I lowered my head. I walked on with my sight on the ground until I saw a glimp of blue appear on the ground, coming from under a door. 

The door seemed unlocked and I left the group, opening the door slowly. It looked like blue fire, the same color that Dabi had when he was angry with Kai. Only the thing was, I saw no one. The fire grew brighter and brighter, how further I went into the 'house' and I had finally found what I was looking for. 

Dabi without a shirt in the light of his beautiful blue flames.


	7. Hot Blue Fire

The door seemed unlocked and I left the group, opening the door slowly. It looked like blue fire, the same color that Dabi had when he was angry with Kai. Only the thing was, I saw no one. The fire grew brighter and brighter, how further I went into the 'house' and I had finally found what I was looking for. 

Dabi without a shirt in the light of his beautiful blue flames.

~~~

I don't know if it was the heat or because I saw Dabi shirtless, but I was burning more than I ever have been before. I hoped he couldn't see my red face through the light when he noticed I had walked in. 

"Tomura!" 

"Um-umm, hey." I waved at him awkwardly and I could slap me on the head because of that move. 

"Cute, little, Mophead came to see me naked?" 

"Yo-you're not naked." 

"If you won't stop staring I will be very soon." I don't know if it was possible, but my cheeks were red as hell. He took a step closer and lowered the fire. He did another step closer and another one that made me step back with him. When there was no more space between us, I took another step back to be away from him as soon as possible, only, I did not know that there was a sofa behind me and I stumbled over the sofa, making Dabi laugh at me and took the key hanging on a hook above my head. He walked past me while he still stared at me, but after his gaze went to the door when he locked it. 

I looked at him wide-eyed and swallowed. What was he planning to do? Why did he just lock the door? I whispered things to myself and he could understand one thing very clear. 

"I need some fresh air." 

"Well, Mophead. We are in a bunker, you can't get fresh air. Sorry, but you are locked in here with me, forever." I tilted my head and scrambled to my feet while Dabi threw his key from his front door on the floor and ran to me in quick strides so my reflections had no chance of avoiding him. I felt his lips against mine and to my surprise his lips felt soft and rough at the same time, making me moan slightly and I felt pretty embarrassed of what weird sounds I made. Dabi smiled into the kiss and grabbed my hand to bring it to his sixpack. I couldn't help myself and trailed down his sixpack with my fingers while his hands tangled into my messy hair. 

"Keep going Mophead. Don't stop there." He grabbed my hand again and brought it even lower. I just stood there confused and amused at the same time. 

"You know I can't, I don't, we aren't-." He pressed his lips against mine again and bit my bottom lip. He pulled at my shirt and took it off, leaving us both completely from waist to neck naked. I cursed under my breath when Dabi seemed to lower himself onto his knees before me. I felt highly uncomfortable, but I could feel my body wanting it because of my pants getting tighter by the second. He looked up while he opened the zip on my fly and pulled my pants down. 

~~~ 

I opened my eyes, shocked of who was laying next to me. Dabi and I were in bed together, one of his arms around my waist while we were sleeping. We weren't even in his bed, but on his sofa with a thin blanket covering the both of us. I shook my head and squeezed my arm, seeing if I was dreaming which... I wasn't. I lifted the blanket and saw that we were both naked. "Holy Fuck!" 

"Don't panic, Mophead. No one will figure it out if you don't feel comfortable with it, but if you don't mind... I will go back to sleep now. O, and you will stay with me." I nodded at him, somehow I felt comfortable with him next to me, even if he is an asshole. 

"Dabi?" 

"What?" 

"Does this mean you like me? Was that what you meant by 'I hope we can be friends'? You wanted to be even more than friends?" 

"Whatever you want to believe." I tucked at his arm. 

"Dabi, I wouldn't mind it." 

"Then me neither." He smirked down at me, petting my head and I snuggled closer to his pretty, slightly muscular body. 

"But I really want to sleep now." 

"I get it." He closed his eyes, but in an instant opened them again. 

"If you walked al the way over here, you missed your house number." 

"Yes, I missed it, but I really wanted to know what the blue light was on the ground." 

"I think you already knew what it was, but wanted to know how the person inside was doing." 

"Dabi, I like you." 

"That's what I wanted to hear, well, goodnight, Tomura."


	8. The Cute Confession

"Yes, I missed it, but I really wanted to know what the blue light was on the ground." 

"I think you already knew what it was, but wanted to know how the person inside was doing." 

"Dabi, I like you." 

"That's what I wanted to hear, well, goodnight, Tomura."

~~~

I woke up, but my eyes were still heavy and my mind had to process everything that had happened yesterday. I looked around but Dabi was nowhere to be seen. "Dabi?" 

"Goodmorning you sleepyhead. I made breakfast, so get yourself dressed." I tripped over the blanket when I wanted to get up and partially fell with my jaw at Dabi's feet. Then I looked up and saw (you know what it is, okay I'll say it: he saw DICK) I was fully awake now and found out that Dabi was not dressed and simply had just wrapped a towel around his body. 

"Can't get enough of it Tomura?" 

"Oh please, no." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the floor when I got up. 

"Then look up instead of down." I tried to push him away, but to my surprise it looked like he was glued to the floor. 

"How? Everything I do, you can comment about." 

"Did you hear me comment on that stupid thing you just did?" 

"Fine." Dabi rolled his eyes and grabbed my waist. 

"Look, eggs and bacon. So get dressed." I examined him and understood he was serious so I rubbed my jaw that I had bumped onto the ground before walking away from Dabi to find the bathroom. I walked back and forth like 7 times until Dabi showed me the bathroom, 'cause I couldn't find it. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I undressed and noticed that I literally smelled like sweat, so yesterday it was obvious what happened and it was not a dream. I let the hot water fill the bathtub and carefully stepped into it, the feeling of hot water on my skin was relaxing and my mind trailed off. 

Dabi and I? Were we together? It was al so unclear, I didn't know what this night meant and it got me pretty shocked to be honest. A part of me wants him, I just don't know how to say it to him. He is so teasing and I am afraid he would think it is a joke.

"Are you okay in there?" 

"Yes, I'll be right there." I got out of the bathtub and I cleaned myself in the shower. I brushed my teeth, while trying to get dressed and get my hair a little tidy. 

"Slept well?" 

"Yep." 

"Your reactions are short, did something go wrong yesterday?" I shook my head at Dabi, honestly I had no idea what it was supposed to feel like with a guy, so everything was fine. I pricked with my fork into my breakfast and turned the egg and bacon into a smiling face. 

"Dabi, I want to take you somewhere." 

"Like a date?" 

"U-Umm, Y-yes." I bit on my lip and looked at the table. 

"Sounds like fun, but in the bunker of course." He smiled at me and I winked at him. 

"We are not allowed to leave the bunker. Oh, you missed that too! The rules." We both laughed and stared into each other's eyes. 

"Perhaps it is useful to ask about your house." I looked at him in disbelief and took his hand in mine, we finished our breakfast and I pulled Dabi out of the door. 

"Close your eyes, please." 

"Don't tell me you're going to give me a surprise fuck." I chuckled and assured Dabi that I wouldn't, afterwards, he closed his eyes and let me guided him. "Okay open your eyes." 

He took his hands from his eyes and looked up at a beautiful red-colored tree. It was the size of the glass ceiling and about 5 feet wide. In front of us was a table surrounded by candles and flowers. His eyes lighted up and he bent over to kiss me passionately. 

"When did you prepared all this?" 

"When you slept, I sneaked out of the house, ran down all the stairs and set up al this down here." Dabi led me to the table and sat down beside me. We held hands while our orders of food where prepared for us. First we had a delicious salad with medium steak and specially cooked potatoes. We said cute things, until Dabi spoke up loudly. 

"Tomura listen, I know the two of us didn't start that strong, but the moment you fell asleep on my shoulder in the bus exhausted and the story about that asshaul (get it? Overhaul+asshole) I actually wanted you to be mine. Tomura Shigaraki, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"BOYFRIEND?"


	9. In The End, All Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this, let me know what you thought about this fic. I really tried to put my heart and soul into it. ❤️✨ I really loved writing it and I’m so sorry, but this was the best ending I could think of.

"Tomura listen, I know the two of us didn't start that strong, but the moment you fell asleep on my shoulder in the bus exhausted and the story about that asshaul (get it? Overhaul+asshole) I actually wanted you to be mine. Tomura Shigaraki, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

"BOYFRIEND?"

~~~

Everything had changed after the day Dabi declared his love to me. We were together for 2 years now and I never asked for my own house. I live with Dabi and every year we have a tradition of going back to the red tree to have another date. We have shared our passions and respect each other more than ever. The league of Heroes and Villains managed to work together to get a good life out of it, even though we all felt accusations all around us, but otherwise there was no fighting since the beginning of this year. 

In between, I continued to work on my hobby, painting.... And then it happened, finally I could share my work with the world, well, the bunker. My paintings hung in the entrance hall and in the garden for everybody to see. I was really proud and Dabi kept having faith in me and even tried to help me. I remember the first time I learned him to paint. After Dabi was done with his workout and came home pretty tensed up from it, I offered him to relax through painting. 

~~~

"No, you aren't doing it right." 

"Well, how do I have to do it then?" 

"Give me your hand" Dabi sighed irritated, I grabbed his hand and placed the paintbrush into Dabi's hand again. "Listen, let my hand guide yours, try to feel the emotions and not what you see." He rolled his eyes in frustration and stared to the blank canvas before us. 

"Close your eyes." Antagonistic, he closed his eyes and let mine hand guide his over the blank canvas, forming black lines onto it. The paintbrush glided over the white paper and a beautiful green landscape began to form. He opened his eyes and his pupils lit up at the view. 

"We made that?" I nodded leaning onto his shoulder and letting go of his hand. 

"See, it isn't that hard." I chuckled and felt Dabi's lips against mine. The passionate kiss felt warm and joyful. Dabi grabbed my neck with his hands, his fingers tangled into my hair and smiled into the kiss. 

"If this always is going to end like this, I will do it every minute of the day." 

"No, it's not about sexual contact, Dabi! It's about letting your emotions and love form on the white paper."

~~~ 

"I'M HOME, MOPHEAD!" Yes, he still called me mophead, but I kind of grew a liking towards it. 

"Dabi." I jumped on him and he caught me with his arms, making us fall to the ground. We both bursted into laughter and Dabi slapped me onto my chest. 

"My hair looked good." 

"Sorry." An smirk appeared onto his face and he stood up, reaching out his hand to help me up. 

"Get yourself ready, tonight I have something planned."

"Why?" 

"I wanted to return an favor I own ya." I looked confused, but understood I shouldn't be asking any further because he wouldn't let anything escape his mouth. He looked at me suspiciously from head to toe and walked out the front door. I went to the bathroom and took a steamy shower. I brushed my teeth and did my gray/blue hair as beautiful as possible. I looked at my watch I got from Dabi and saw it was 8 o'clock. The only thing was, he hadn't said what time the suspicious 'date' was. I sighed nervously and walked out of the bathroom, my heart beating in my chest. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching a live broadcast from the outside world.

The forests had turned greener and wild animals roamed the streets, it looked so peaceful without humanity around. Only, nothing was known about the virus, I missed everything if I had to be honest. If this had not happened, Dabi and I might never had happened too, but I still missed Twice, Toga and mine familiar apartment. Toga and Twice suddenly bursted in with the house key in their hand. 

"How did you get our house key." 

"Can't explain you see. HAHAHAHAHHA, I want to tell him, Twice." 

"No, you can't." Twice pushed Toga out of our house and closed the door. 

"You're done, buddy?" I nodded restlessly, still laughing at the entrance of Twice and Toga. He grabbed my arm and put his arm around my shoulders and that's how We walked through thousands of small roads and came to a large vault door. 

"We can't go outside." 

But then the vault door opened and a second door also openend behind it. A third door behind it was pushed open and fresh air blew into our faces. I was afraid of what would happen because of the radiation, but then Dabi showed up out of the outside world in a beautiful black suit and his hair beautiful. He stepped inside and offered his hand to me. Without hesitation I grabbed his hand and he led me outside. We walked outside and I admired the beautifully colored flowers and green grass. Everything was so beautiful and the fresh air was amazing to breath in again. I grabbed Dabi's arm and Dabi walked into a meadow full of red flowers. 

there were red trees and red roses everywhere, it looked wonderful and in the center there was a table with a white sheet over it. 

It was covered with rose petals and candles. I gasped at the side and Dabi spoke up. "Tomura Shigaraki, we had a hard time, but we fought for this relationship. I love your voice and the words you use to form sentences. I love the stories you tell me and the questions you ask me. And what I love most is your love and how you share it with me. Will you share your whole life with me and marry me?" My eyes grew wide and threw myself onto Dabi. 

"YES!!"


End file.
